This invention relates to new and useful improvements in load bearing surfaces.
Many bearing surfaces are subject to high pressures for supporting heavily loaded movable members and thus require effective lubrication in order to maintain them in operating order for a reasonable time or work span before replacing or renewing them. Examples of high pressure bearing surfaces are those used in gyratory rock crushers wherein the base frame includes a supporting seat for a gyrating head. Due to the extremely high pressures on the bearing surface, hydrodynamic oil films are easily crushed and broken down which of course results in metal to metal contact and subsequent damage to the cooperating members. In order to overcome such damage, hydrostatic lubrication has been employed with some success but in view of the massive surface area of many bearing surfaces and the high pressures, such again as the gyratory rock crusher, it has been difficult to achieve highly efficient hydrostatic lubrication and furthermore it has been extremely costly to renew the bearing seat.